Esidisi
|japname = エシディシ |birthname = |namesake = AC/DC (Australian hard rock band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 10,000 |birthday = Circa 8,000 B.C. |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1938 |gender =Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation =Presumably originated from American Continent''Chapter 101: A True Warrior'' |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 7 Ch. 61: The End of A Proud Man (cameo) Vol. 7, Ch. 64: The Red Stone of Asia |mangafinal = Vol. 9 Ch. 80: An Ensured Victory (physical body) Vol. 10 Ch. 82: The Stolen Body |animedebut = Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times (Episode) |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = Keiji Fujiwara (Anime) |voiceactor = |race = Pillar Man}}The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "ACDC". :Esidisi (エシディシ Eshidishi) is one of the major villains featured in Part II: Battle Tendency. Personality Like Wamuu and Kars, Esidisi is very confident in his powers and abilities and sees humans as inferior. However, he has a more violent temper than the others to the point that he has to cry and sob to calm himself down. Synopsis Esidisi, along with Wamuu and Kars, were discovered by Nazis in Rome. He later appears with Wamuu and Kars in pursuit of the Red Stone of Aja held by Lisa Lisa before helping in attacking a Nazi facility and killing Mark, a Nazi Caesar befriended. He follows Wamuu when he is taken away by Joseph in order to protect Caesar and Speedwagon, foiling Joseph's plans by swallowing the dynamite he had planned to use. In desperation Joseph bluffs that with only one month of training he could defeat the two of them. Intrigued, Wamuu and Esidisi both implant a wedding ring inside him, which will kill him if he does not defeat them and take their antidotes within a month. On that note they leave in search for the Red Stone. After learning of the whereabouts of the Red Stone of Aja, he attacked and killed Loggins, initiating a fight with Joseph Joestar. In his battle with Joseph, he tries to intimidate him by disabling Joseph's deceptive tactics. Esidisi cuts the hidden rope through which Joseph plans to send "ripple" energy to hurt him with his boiling hot blood vessels, which he also utilizes to attack Joseph. Nevertheless, he falls for Joseph's more sophisticated deception, for Joseph has predicted his action and employed the cut-and-restore rope trick on the rope. His bones and muscles are destroyed but his brain and blood vessels possess Suzie Q, who takes the Red Stone of Aja and sends it to Kars in Switzerland. Esidisi then turns Suzie Q into a "blood bomb", however Joseph and Caesar attack Suzie Q at the same time, their ripples cancelling each other out and keeping Suzie Q unharmed, but forcing Esidisi out of her body. Esidisi clings onto Joseph but is finished off by the sunlight.. Abilities Es idisi uses "the skill of fire": he raises his body temperature in order to heat his blood to 500 degrees Celsius. He then extends his blood vessels out of his body and makes them into long, prehensile needles with which he injects his hot blood into enemies. Esidisi had also traveled to ancient China and knew Sun Tzu's theory that "all warfare is based on deception". Trivia *In the game Imperishable Night from Touhou Project the comment for Kaguya's Spell Card Divine Treasure "Salamander Shield" (Lunatic) references Esidisi. References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part II Characters Category:Pillar Men Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters